bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tōjū Campaign
|image= |begin=Emergence of the Tōjū |end=Zanpakutō Spirits vs. Kirikaze |place=Soul Society & Karakura Town, Human World |result= |battles=Emergence of the Tōjū, Ichigo Kurosaki & Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Hollow Tōjū, Renji Abarai vs. Boomerang Tōjū, The Monster That Lurks Underground, Shūhei Hisagi vs. Kazeshini: Final Battle, Orihime Inoue & Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Mouthless Tōjū, Haineko vs. Narunosuke, Senbonzakura & Zabimaru Trapped, Katen Kyōkotsu vs. Nanao Ise vs. Bearded Tōjū, Zanpakutō Spirits vs. Kirikaze |side1=*Zanpakutō Spirits |side2=*Tōjū |commanders1=None |commanders2=None }} The Tōjū Campaign is an event in which berserker swords materialise all across Seireitei in the wake of Muramasa's Rebellion, threatening to disrupt the peace brought after the conflict was resolved. These so-called "Tōjū" were released as a direct result of Muramasa's abilities, and as such are in a constant Bankai state. The last remaining Tōjū, Kirikaze, gained the ability to absorb reiryoku, threatening the existence of the Zanpakutō spirits. The campaign began when Byakuya Kuchiki held a party for his subordinates at the Manor, whereupon Rukia encountered the first Tōjū. After this event, Mayuri Kurotsuchi became aware of this new development, and the Tōjū were progressively hunted down and killed by the Shinigami. The event ended after the final Tōjū, Kirikaze, encounters the Zanpakutō Spirits, who attempt to defeat him without the assistance of their Shinigami masters. As they fight him, the Shinigami intervene, teaming up with their respective spirits, promptly defeating the last Tōjū with the assistance of Renji Abarai's Bankai. With the peace restored and the Zanpakutō returned to their rightful place, the Shinigami return to Seireitei. Prelude At the Kuchiki Manor, Byakuya Kuchiki and his division members relax after the prior conflict. As Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki contemplate the damage to Seireitei, he is pulled away by another Shinigami. Rukia wanders around the manor by herself, as she hears a ruckus ensuing in one of the serving rooms. She enters the room, observing two figures attacking. Rukia calls to their attention, as she faces off against them unarmed. However, Sode no Shirayuki and Senbonzakura intervene, cutting down one of the figures. The group then head to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, whereupon Mayuri Kurotsuchi elaborates upon the existence of Tōjū. Rukia and the Zanpakutō spirits formulate a plan to capture the missing Tōjū, resulting in them holding a party in the 10th Division's barracks. Bleach anime, Episode 256 After the party concludes, their plan fails, prompting Sode no Shirayuki to impart her feelings to Rukia. Suddenly, the missing Tōjū appears on the scene, as the two move to capture him. As they fight against the Tōjū, his constant Bankai state makes it difficult for them to defeat him, but is eventually subdued once Rukia calls Sode no Shirayuki back to her katana. After their conflict, Rukia reports the existence of the Tōjū to her captain, as Jūshirō Ukitake states that their time of peace was short-lived. The next day, in the Human World, a Tōjū crashes down from the sky. He is confronted by Ichigo Kurosaki and Tōshirō Hitsugaya, who briefly clash with him. However, the two are unable to stop him from escaping, leaving Ichigo surprised by the Tōjū's words.Bleach anime, Episode 257 They arrive at the Urahara Shop, where they inform Kisuke Urahara that a new species has resurfaced. Hitsugaya informs Ichigo about the existence of the Tōjū, proclaiming them to be highly volatile and dangerous. He states that the Soul Society is unsure of how many exist, which Ichigo states isn't helping their situation. Meanwhile, the Tōjū wanders in a dark alleyway, and is met with a Hollow, which proceeds to consume him. Hitsugaya and his Zanpakutō notice the displacement in reiatsu, as Nanao Ise successfully persuades Mayuri to research the Tōjū phenomena. Rangiku, Haineko and Orihime are walking through Karakura Town, when the Tōjū appears before them atop a construction facility. It attacks them, resulting in Ichigo's intervention. As they take their fight elsewhere, Zangetsu tells Ichigo that this was the Tōjū which they fought earlier, theorizing that it has merged with a Hollow. The Tōjū fires a Cero at Ichigo, as Hitsugaya uses this as a diversion, freezing it in ice. Afterwards, Hitsugaya imparts a piece of advice to them, stating that they shouldn't underestimate a Tōjū's strength. Early Stages Renji Abarai and Zabimaru arrive in the Human World, as he warns them not to get distracted. Renji informs them that their only objective is to eliminate the Tōjū, leaving Snakey behind. As Renji and Chimpette face off against the Boomerang Tōjū, he is forced to retreat from them. They lure him to Snakey's location, but their trap ultimately fails when Snakey is distracted by a fish. Chimpette berates her lower half, as they move out in search for him. Snakey comes across the Tōjū once more, letting him go on a whim that it will bring him freedom. He then leaves the company of Renji and Chimpette, in an attempt to do as he pleases. However, Karin Kurosaki stops him from stealing food, eventually resulting in Snakey being invited to stay at their house. Chimpette contemplates that Snakey's actions mimic those of the Tōjū, as the two sisters try to entertain Snakey. He is forced awake by Ichigo, and storms out of the house, where he meets up with the Tōjū. He asks whether Snakey received his freedom, as he attempts to fight the Tōjū. However, Karin appears, and is used as a shield by the Tōjū, forcing Snakey to drop his weapon. The Tōjū proceeds to beat Snakey up, as Renji and Chimpette arrive on the scene, finishing the Tōjū off. Later, Snakey returns an unconscious Karin back to Ichigo, before returning back to Soul Society.Bleach anime, Episode 258 Back in Soul Society, various items across Seireitei have started to disappear, originating with the disappearance of Hanatarō Yamada's chickens. In response to this, Captains Kyōraku and Ukitake send a taskforce consisting of Ikkaku Madarame, Hōzukimaru, Nanao Ise and Hanatarō Yamada into the underground waterways to find the culprit responsible. The captains relay their suspicions that the perpetrator might be a Tōjū, as the group make their way through the catacombs. Hanatarō comments that there are ghosts of dead people living here, which Nanao Ise refutes. Hanatarō reassures her, as he trips on a thin wire, resulting in an explosion. Nanao tells them to remain alert, as Ikkaku comes across another trap, which Hanatarō attempts to sidestep. However, this results in an enormous tidal wave hurtling after them, washing them up in a farther section of the waterways. As they regain their bearings, an enormous form moves towards them, pulling Ikkaku under the water. Hanatarō believes it to be a joke, as several tentacles emerge from the water, constricting the Shinigami. They are pushed away, as the Tōjū makes off with Ikkaku. Hōzukimaru reassures a guilt-stricken Hanatarō, stating that Ikkaku is still alive. As they proceed through the tunnels, they come across a campsite, in which all of the stolen items are present. The culprit appears before them, promptly interrogated by Hōzukimaru and Nanao. However, the Tōjū hurls Ikkaku across the floor, as Hōzukimaru fights the Tōjū with his Bankai. He is unable to attack due to the Tōjū's slimy skin, and is thrown across the water. The culprit responds by healing Ikkaku's injuries using a sword, and promptly conjures up a cannon from his mid-section, incinerating the Tōjū. As they report back to the captains, Nanao informs her captain that Hisagomaru was responsible, mainly due to the fact that he began a solitary life in the waterways. Kyōraku asks where the individual in question is, as Hanatarō explains that they became separated on the journey back.Bleach anime, Episode 259 The next day, a group of Shinigami consisting of Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi, Ikkaku Madarame, Tetsuzaemon Iba and Izuru Kira investigate a district of Rukongai which has come under attack by numerous Tōjū. As they make their way towards the district, Kazeshini attacks them, forcing Shūhei to face off against his Zanpakutō, whilst the others go on ahead. Kazeshini states that he will continue until the two of them finish their earlier fight. As Shūhei fights against his Zanpakutō, they reveal what they dislike about each other, resulting in Kazeshini's defeat. Shūhei informs his Zanpakutō that he will not fight against him until he fights fairly. As he regroups with the others, Shūhei is informed that the Tōjū fled before they could encounter them. As Kazeshini returns back to the other Zanpakutō, they berate him for straining relations with the Shinigami. Later, the Tōjū begin to attack Rukongai once again, as Shūhei intervenes to protect the civilians. Bleach anime, Episode 260 However, Kazeshini appears before them, and protects the civilians from his Zanpakutō's attacks, proceeding to knock him into a nearby building. As Kazeshini lies within the rubble, he wonders why Shūhei tries to help others. As Kazeshini searches for Shūhei, he comes across the Tōjū, promptly cutting it down with ease. Before he can leave, the Tōjū's victim tells him to protect his child. Kazeshini is forced to take the child with him, to prevent it from attracting attention. The bond between the child and Kazeshini grows, rendering him unable to abandon it. The other Zanpakutō mock him, as the lieutenants get word of Kazeshini's "child". He leaves the child in a nearby hut, in order to fight against Shūhei and the others. However, he is forced to return to the hut, finding a woman trying to soothe the child. As it cuddles next to his leg, much to the woman's surprise, a Tōjū emerges from behind. Kazeshini protects the child with his own body, before cutting the Tōjū down. He instructs the woman to take the child away, as he approaches Shūhei for the last time. As they fight, Shūhei inquires of the child, but Kazeshini denies knowing what he is talking about. However, Kazeshini is defeated due to the injury he sustained whilst protecting the child. He tells the child not to cry, falling defeated to the ground. Shūhei reassures him, stating that they will fight to protect others, as Kazeshini half-heartedly says that he won't like that. Middle Stages End Stages Aftermath References Navigation Category:Events Category:Needs Help